Chloe Sullivan
Chloe Anne Sullivan Queen is a Human female, born on October 1st, 2337 on Earth to Gabe Sullivan and Moira Sullivan . Chloe is the cousin of Starfleet Captain Typhuss James Kira. Typhuss is honest and open to Chloe, often asking her advice or support in his personal problems. Chloe is married to Oliver Queen and Chloe is Oliver Queen's wife. Biography Early life Chloe was born on October 1st, 2337 on Earth to Gabe Sullivan and Moira Sullivan. Starfleet Career In 2360 Chloe joined Starfleet Intelligence along with Lois with the help of her cousin Lieutenant Typhuss James Halliwell. In 2378 Chloe was assigned to the [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A)|USS Intrepid-A]] as an Starfleet Intelligence agent/operative. Shinzon incident In October of 2378 Shinzon of Remus assassinated of all but one, (Tal'Aura) of the sitting members of the Imperial Senate of the Romulan Star Empire. Installing himself as the next Praetor, Shinzon sought revenge against the Romulans for their brutal oppression of the Reman people. During those events Chloe was on Deep Space 9 with Kira and Lois. While her cousin Typhuss James Kira was ordered by Admiral Kathryn Janeway to join Star Fleet Battle Group Omega deployed in Sector 1045, and was charged with preventing the Reman warbird Scimitar from reaching Earth and launching a deadly thalaron weapon. In spite of his short life and the brief duration of his coup -- the assassination of the Senate and Shinzon's death occured within three days of one-another -- the enormity of Shinzon's impact cannot be overstated. The Romulan Star Empire was left in chaos; the Imperial Fleet was fractured-both in a power vacuum. Tal'Aura later claimed praetorship, but this was opposed by several different factions, including Donatra's faction of the Imperial Fleet. His coup also led to the liberation of the Remans and a state of near-civil war between the Romulans and Remans and between the Romulans themselves for nearly a year afterwards. Eventually, the Remans were relocated to the planet Klorgat VII and Tal'Aura consolidated her praetorship; however, Donatra's faction of the Imperial Fleet remained rogue until December of 2380 when in orbit of Achernar Prime, Donatra proclaimed the existence of the Imperial Romulan State and her own status as its empress. The Romulan Star Empire was reduced from a galactic power to two states, risking the spread of advanced Romulan technology to politically unstable worlds and utterly destabilizing the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. Despite age and mental disturbance, Shinzon surely left a mark on galactic history that will not soon be forgotten.The wreckage of the Scimitar, from his failed coup d'etats, became a spatial anomaly with the unofficial name Shinzon's Folly. Personality Chloe's childhood dream was to be a world-renowned journalist and her personality reflects her ambitions. She is independent, resourceful, and clever. She is caring and forgiving and never stays mad at anyone for long. Chloe has an insatiable curiosity and believes "the public has a right to know." As a result, she often oversteps legal and ethical privacy boundaries, hacking into personal files or records without remorse. She has had arguments with most of her family about breaches of privacy, lack of discretion, and excessive snooping. This has abated somewhat as she has gotten older. Chloe has become a confidante for all of her family, Typhuss most of all. Category:Humans Category:Halliwell family Category:USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A) personnel Category:Notable survivors of xenomorph attacks Category:Xenomorph killers Category:Starfleet Intelligence personnel Category:F-302 pilots Category:Starfleet Intelligence agents Category:Starfleet Intelligence operatives Category:Starfleet officers Category:Kira family Category:Isis Foundation personnel